


In Love With A Trickster

by sparklingjaguar



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Reader-Insert, fLUFF CITY, fem reader - Freeform, might not be totally in character, never mind, other characters are probably only in it for 2 secs, random one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjaguar/pseuds/sparklingjaguar
Summary: Random one-shots with Loki. Comment with ideas you want me to write up :)





	1. Books Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like doing some Loki one-shots. It might not get updated very often at the minute since I'm doing exams so forgive me :) Please comment with ideas for this or if you want me to do one shots with other characters in the Avengers. I'll try and do as many as I can!
> 
> This one is Loki living with reader, then discovering she's crying in the middle of the night. Fluff!!

**Loki's POV**

 

   

   It was the middle of the night. I couldn't find it in me to sleep, so here I was, sitting in the living room in the Avengers' Tower, contemplating how lucky I was to be here.

 

    _Not too long ago, I had attempted to invade Earth. A, uh, questionable move on my part, but a move nonetheless. Of course Earth's team of heroes, the infamous Avengers, had stopped me from reaching my goal and my brother had sent me back to Asgard to be persecuted for my crimes. Odin had sentenced me to prison, for a rather long amount of time, but Thor convinced him to shorten it significantly. On one condition, that is._

 

_I had to live on Earth._

 

_My powers were weakened, so I now had very little magic to work with. I was forced to stay with my brother at Stark's tower, to ensure that I wasn't getting into trouble. I was made susceptible to harm and illness and all of these other Midgardian weaknesses._

_I was..._

_I was human._

_It was rather annoying. I was unable to use most of my magic, keeping only simple incantations. I could get hurt. I could get ill._

_At the very least though, I wasn't in a cell._

 

_For the duration of my stay on Midgard, which I was uncertain of, I had been assigned a room and a "handler", for lack of a better term. They were to ensure I stayed out of trouble and to assist me in adjusting to Earth. The mortal in question was the newest Avenger, a girl going by the name of Y/n. I was to be "roommates" with her, as the mortals called it, and I was not looking forward to it in the slightest._

 

_I had no interest in this mortal at first, keeping to myself and only interacting when forced to. I would stay in my quarters and read, while she went about her life as an Avenger. She often tried to converse with me, but soon gave up when I barely responded. I found it odd, but she often looked... disappointed._

 

_After a few weeks, I grew bored of being secluded on my own constantly. I began to leave my room more often and, even though I kept conversation to a minimum, I often stayed in the same room as Y/n._

 

_I soon began to observe the details I had been missing._

 

  _My human form meant that I needed to eat, but I hadn't for the past couple of weeks. I hadn't noticed that this girl would tell me every evening, without fail that I should come and eat. I hadn't known of the extra meal prepared every evening, without fail that had gone to waste. I hadn't known of the concern that wracked her mind every evening, without fail._

 

_She was concerned for me._

 

_I found this difficult to believe. Most people that came to meet me were scared or angry. Not her. She was worried for me._

 

_I brushed this thought off very quickly._

 

_Soon, I began to make conversation. Y/n seemed pleased that I was interacting and we got to know each other a little better. Our main topic was often books, since I found other forms of Midgardian entertainment to be boring. We talked more every day and, soon enough, she was able to convince me to eat._

 

_Every day I told myself not to get attached. Affection was just another weakness._

_But I couldn't deny that with every day, I became more fascinated with Y/n. She was one of the few that truly seemed to care for me._

 

_I continued with my life whilst trying to suppress the affection I was undoubtedly gaining, but found that I was watching her more than anything else. I watched her nimble fingers slide between pages of a book, I watched the concentration in her eyes while she was writing. I watched her dance when she thought no one was looking. I watched her face light up when she saw her friends. I watched her live._

_As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was caring._

 

_And I was in love with her._

 

 

I sat in the living room, contemplating this thought, when I heard a gentle sniffing come from the next room. I knew it was Y/n, so I decided to check what was the matter.

 

**Y/n's POV**

 

   I had just finished the final book in the Harry Potter series. I knew it was silly, but I guess I got a little overemotional, both from the story itself and the fact that it was the last book.

 

   A gentle knock sounded at my bedroom door, causing me to look up from the last pages.

    "Come in," I said, still sniffling.

   The door opened to reveal a slightly concerned Loki.

 

   I had been living with Loki for a while now, and we had gotten to know each other pretty well. I'd been worried at first, since he refused to eat and stayed in his room all day, but he eventually came out of his shell. I found that after a couple of weeks, I'd developed a bit of a crush on the god.

 

   He walked towards me, somewhat cautiously.

   "Are you alright, Y/n?" 

   I wiped the tears from my cheeks and nodded. "I'm alright. It's just this stupid book is all." I glanced up at him and smiled.

   He chuckled lightly and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. "Good to know. What's your book about?"

   I began to explain the book along with the rest of the series and all my favourite characters, the villains included. Little did I notice, but the entire time I was talking, Loki was looking at me like he was only focused on me, not concentrating on anything I was saying.

 

   I finished speaking and took a break to breathe. Loki grinned at me, not an evil or malicious grin, but a happy grin.

   "Sorry for making you listen to all of that. Guess I just needed it out of my system."

   "It's not a problem, Y/n."

 

   I looked down and twiddled my thumbs, before another hand lifted my face again. Before I could react, my lips met with Loki's. I pulled away in shock.

   

   Loki looked disheartened. "I apologize. That was inappropriate." He looked down and stood up to leave.

  "Goodn-"

  Before he could finish, I pulled him towards me by his collar and pressed my lips to his, moving my hands up to his raven hair. I felt him smile against my lips and move his hands down to my hips, pulling me into him.

   We broke apart and rested our foreheads together.

   Loki took my hands in his. "Y/n, as much as I didn't want to admit, I have fallen in love with you. You have been so kind to me and I have given so little in return. The truth is that I don't deserve you."

   I cupped his cheek in my hand and smiled up at him. "Loki, you just being here is enough in return. Also," I leant up and kissed his cheek, 

   

   "I love you too,"

 

   


	2. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is feeling insecure but Loki makes her feel better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! If there are any suggestions or requests for one-shots, feel free to comment and I will try and get round to it :)

    **Reader's POV**

 

   "Fat bitch!"

 

   "Cow!"

 

   "She's so ugly!"

 

  

    The comments uttered to me in the past echoed in my head as I saw my boyfriend, Loki, next to a girl that was clearly flirting with him. We had gone out to a bar in hopes of just having some time to ourselves, but now he was stuck with some blonde girl trying to get with him. 

 

   He looked uncomfortable. "Please leave me alone. I have a girlfriend already." She grinned at him.

   "Oh, come on! It's just a little fun." She gestured to me. "Is that your girlfriend?" Loki nodded.

   "Really? You deserve better than a fatty like her." She trailed her hand across his chest and leaned up towards him.

   "Let me show you what a _real_ woman can do."

 

   That was my breaking point. 

 

   I stood up from my seat at the bar and stormed out, emotions a whirlwind of anger and sadness. Rushing home, I wiped my eyes and locked myself in the bathroom.

 

 

**    Loki's POV **

   I was sat by the bar, near Y/n, trying to ignore this ridiculous girl that was attempting to gain my affections. It seemed I couldn't shake her off and, every so often, I would give Y/n and apologetic glance.

 

   Before long I decided enough was enough. I told her that I had a girlfriend. Her response?

   "You deserve better than a fatty like her."

 

   It was clear that Y/n had heard this comment. With no time to react, I could only watch as she hurried out, eyes brimming with tears.

 

   "So, what do you say? Ready for a real woman?"

   I looked up at her and smiled.

   "Yes. I think I am." 

   She smirked and leaned in towards me, then I stood up and followed Y/n out, leaving the blonde accompanied only with her confused expression.

 

 

   I entered our apartment, but saw no sign of Y/n.

   "Y/n, my love?" 

   The only response I received was a gentle sobbing coming from the bathroom in our bedroom.

 

   I knocked at the door to hear a muffled "Go away."

   Despite her request, I went in and saw her curled up, leaning against the bath.

 

   "What's wrong, my love?" I inquired as I sat down next to her.

   Y/n sniffled. "She was right. You deserve better than a fatty like me."

   I sighed. "I would never leave you."

   That seemed to be when she snapped. She turned to me and cried, "Why the hell would you stay with me? You could any of those perfect girls with a click of your fingers rather than..." She gestured to herself. "Rather than this."

   

   Kneeling down in front of her, I took her hands in mine.

   "Y/n, this," I said, gesturing at her, "is beautiful. What makes it beautiful is the person inside it." I kissed her hand. "The person that I fell in love with."

    She smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. 

   "Thank you Loki. That really helps. Could we just, uh, stay at home and watch a movie now?"

   "Of course, my dear. I'll go to prepare something to eat while you have a shower."

    

 

   

   Soon, I had prepared some food and was about to set up the film we were intending to watch, but the TV remote was nowhere to be seen. I searched the living room and still could not seem to find it, so I headed into our bedroom to look.

 

 

   I walked in and began looking through the items on the dresser to check where it was.

  

   "Y/n have you seen the remo-"

 

   I looked up to see that the bathroom door was open. Y/n stood there drying her hair with a towel, wearing nothing but underwear.

   She noticed me and immediately covered herself up with the towel, letting out a small squeak as she did so.

 

   Due to her insecurities, we didn't have an extremely intimate relationship, which I was fine with, but I was always curious to see her true shape. 

   This was the first time I had seen her body, her outlines, her curves.

 

   "I, uh, didn't see you there Loki," she mumbled with embarrassment, gripping the towel around her.

   I walked towards her, still slightly in shock.

 

   "Who knew you'd been hiding all this beauty from me?" I said as I placed my hands on her waist.

   Y/n's cheeks flushed red and she smiled sadly. "It's not beauty, it's fat."

   "On the contrary, my love. "Fat" is not synonymous with "ugly" and, even so, I think you look ravishing."

   I ran my hands up her sides, tracing her curves as she bit her lip.

   "You really think so?"  


   "Most definitely, my dear."

 

   Cupping her cheek in my hand, I leaned down to connect our lips. Her hands wound in my hair as our lips moved against each others, letting the towel drop to the floor. My hands moved down her arms and rested on her hips as we broke apart slowly. We both smiled.

 

 

 

   "Now how about that movie?"

 

  

 


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to show Loki one of her favourite movies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re watched Corpse Bride today and it just inspired me to write this. If you haven't seen it then I highly recommend it!

    **Loki's POV**

 

   After a lot of puppy eyes, Y/n had finally managed to convince me to watch her favourite movie with her. I didn't approve of most forms of Midgardian entertainment, but I was willing to do anything if it would make her happy, even if that meant suffering through 90 minutes of animation.

 

   I did not know a lot about about this film, but it certainly looked... unique. The style seemed odd compared to the other animated films I was forced to watch. It appeared to be a lot darker as well; the color scheme was all shades of blue and black, as if a filter had been put on it. It was called Corpse Bride.

 

   As I stood in the kitchen preparing popcorn, I listened to Y/n humming along to the opening instrumental. The tune was beautiful, though sad, and weighted the room with emotion.

 

   

   When it was ready, I brought in the food and sat down on the sofa next to Y/n, wrapping my arm around her as I did so. We were only friends, so we had our boundaries, but cuddling had become a habit.

 

   "I can't believe I've never shown you this movie before! Are you sure you want to sit and watch it though?"

   I nodded at her. "If you enjoy this film, I am willing to watch it with you." Leaning against me, she grinned.

   "Thank you. That means a lot. Ready?"

   I pressed play on the remote and the opening scenes began.

 

 

   While we were watching, I tried to take in as much detail as I could despite my boredom. Just knowing how much this meant to her made it meaningful to me as well. I took in the art style, the plot, the characters, even the music. I paid attention to every little thing about it.

 

 

   But no matter how hard I tried, my attention would always be drawn back to Y/n. The way she leaned into me slightly when something bad happened. The way she held my hand when there was an emotional moment . The way her head would sway softly to the music.

 

   I especially paid attention when there was a song. I watched the way her eyes lit up when it started and the way her mouth would curl into a small smile. I watched each word formed by her soft lips. By halfway through the film, I had stopped watching it and was completely entranced with her. 

 

   I was brought out of my trance by a hand waving in front of my face. Unknown to me, the film ended and I had been unaware of my staring.

 

   "I-I am terribly sorry, Y/n. That, uh, that was inappropriate of me," I stuttered as I looked down. 

   She took my hand in hers and smiled. "Were you really looking at me the entire time?"

   I felt my face grow warm and I nodded.

   "Why?"

   It seemed that my voice was not consulting with my mind because, without thinking, I spoke up.

   "Y/n, I have known you for a long time, but it has taken me until now to notice your beauty." Her face rushed red and her expression became one of disbelief. I continued nonetheless. "I began to watch your movements, the way you quietly sing along, the way your face lights up when you see a favourite character. Without quite understanding, I have become almost obsessed with you recently."

   I took a narrow breath.

 

   "I am in love with you, Y/n, and it has taken me until tonight to finally realize that."

 

    I looked down again only to be pulled into a warm embrace. 

   "Did you really mean that?"

   "Most certainly."

   She kissed my cheek softly.

   "Good. Because I love you too, Loki."

 

   My head lowered. I knew it was a bad idea to conf-

 

   Wait. 

   She loved me too?

 

   I returned her embrace. "I don't deserve you, Y/n."

 

    _Time skip 12_ _months_

   

   It had been around 1 year since I had confessed my true feelings to Y/n.

   I decided that I was ready.

 

 

   I just prayed that she was too.

 

 

   Arriving at the counter of a shop, I told them my name and my order was collected.

   I was brought a small box. I opened it to find exactly what I wanted; a flawless, woven silver ring. Atop it was a green gem and a f/c gem beside each other.

 

   The person behind the counter spoke up. "She's a very lucky girl. She'll love it."

   I nodded and just hoped that they were right.

 

 

 

   "Y/n? Are you ready? Our reservation is in 20 minutes!" I called to her while adjusting my jacket. I wore a simple black suit with an emerald tie. Since it was our anniversary, I suggested that we go out for dinner.

   "On my way!" 

 

   She walked out of her room and my breath was taken away.

 

   She wore a stunning d/l  f/c dress that hugged her figure nicely and her h/c hair was styled perfectly.

 

   "You look absolutely ravishing, my love."

   She flushed red. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

   I smiled and offered her my arm.

   "Shall we?"

 

 

   We entered the restaurant and were shown to our table. It was nearing the center of the room, but not crowded by other tables.

   I ordered a bottle of wine to share before Y/n went to the bathroom.

 

 

   I clutched the box in my pocket nervously and called the waiter to prepare everything before she returned.

 

 

   

   She sat back down and I took her hands in mine. 

   "Happy anniversary, my love."

   "Happy anniversary." She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

 

 

 

    _It's now or never._

 

 

"Y/n, we have only been together for a single year, but it has been the best of my life, thanks to you. You saw the good in me from the very beginning and have made me a better person. I have enjoyed every minute I have had with you and I hope that I will be able to continue to do so."  
  


   I exhaled, trying to get he nervousness out of my system. 

 

 

   I took her hand in mine.

 

   "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

 

   I filled her glass with wine. 

 

   "Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine."

 

   She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand as she realized what was happening.

 

   I used my magic to light the candle beside us.

 

   "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

 

 

 

   I got down on one knee and opened the box.

 

 

   "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

 

 

    I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at me and it was clear we had the attention of the room.

 

   "Y/n, will you marry me?"

 

 

   My breath hitched in my throat as I awaited her response.

 

  

 

   "Of course!!!"

 

   I stood up with her and hugged her, both of us crying tears of joy.

   The room applauded as I slid the ring onto her finger.

 

   "I was so worried that you'd say no."

 

   "Loki, I love you more than life itself. This was a dream come true!"

 

   

 

    We left after our meal, holding hands and intertwining fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

   "Did you just propose with Corpse Bride?"


	4. A Royal Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, an Asgardian, is invited to a party to celebrate Thor's birthday, but she finds her interest drawn to the younger prince...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos! Please comment if you have any requests for one-shots as I would love to be writing what you want to read (also I'm running out of ideas :P )

  **Reader's POV**

 

   I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smoothed down my dress, trying to calm myself before the event. It was long in a gorgeous, shimmering f/c color, with short sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. My h/c tumbled over my left shoulder in waves.

 

   I looked to the side of the mirror and saw my maid, Olga, enter.

 

   "Oh! You look stunning, Lady Y/n!"

   "Thank you, Olga. Although I must draw attention to the fact that it was you that made me look this pretty."

   Shuffling over to me, she rested her hand on my arm and smiled.

   "The thing is, my lady, that you were pretty before I had started." 

 

   She left the room and I smiled to myself. Olga was always so kind to me, always aware of my emotions and insecurities. She always understood and always helped me to feel my best. She knew that I didn't wish to attend the coming celebration, but since I had to go, she assisted me in looking and feeling my best.

 

   I was not the most social person, preferring to spend my time alone, reading or writing. I would not have gone to this party, but Odin himself had requested I be there for his son's birthday.

 

 

   Not being in a position of power, I had not expected to be invited. I was the owner of a simple bookshop in Asgard, that was all. It wasn't very large, so you can imagine that I was most shocked when Odin himself visited. I had bowed my head and curtsied, but he had told me that while he was in there, he was a customer and should be treated the same as any other.

 

   I understood that he had been pleased with the service, as he began to return frequently and we became quite well acquainted. He was always looking for new Midgardian books, for his son I believed. I hoped one day to meet him.

 

 

   

   I approached the doors to the palace, nervousness threatening to suffocate me, but I swallowed it and entered. I nodded at the guards in greeting before making my way towards Odin.

 

   "Ah! Lady Y/n! It is wonderful to see you again." I dipped my head and curtsied.

   "Likewise, sir."

   I turned to Thor and repeated the gesture.

   "I wish you the most joyous of birthdays, sire."

   He chuckled. "Thank you, Lady Y/n. My father has spoken fondly of you. I now see why."

   Feeling my face heat up slightly, I thanked him before going to find my friend, Sif.

 

 

   We talked for quite a while, catching up on all we had missed since we last saw each other, before I decided to go onto the balcony for some fresh air. The noise and the crowds were really beginning to get to me.

 

 

   The balcony was a lot more peaceful than the atmosphere of the party. Cool air flowed around me and I exhaled with relief.

 

   I stood at the edge of the balcony in silence, before hearing the gentle creak of the door opening behind me.

  Turning around, I immediately dropped into another curtsy. 

 

   It was the younger prince, Loki.

 

   "My prince, it is an honor."

   "So, are you the Lady Y/n my father speaks so fondly of?"

   I nodded uncertainly. "I believe so, sire."

 

   He looked at me thoughtfully with his piercing green eyes, a smirk on his face.

   "Please, there is no need for such formalities. Call me Loki. I insist."

   "Very well. I hope you don't mind me saying, but should you not be celebrating in the main hall?"

   "I could say the same thing to you."

   I sighed and leant on the railing.

 

   "I suppose I have never been one for lavish parties. I have always kept to myself, preferring to spend my time alone."

   "I could say the same thing. " He walked up to stand next to me. "From what I understand, you have been the one supplying books to me. Is this correct?"

   "Yes. Your father has visited my shop often."

   The prince seemed to falter slightly at that.

 

    I spoke up before the silence enveloped us. "He speaks well of you."

   "Really?"

   "He's proud of you, I can tell you that much."

 

   I watched as the expression on Loki's face went from shock and disbelief to a mix of happiness and joy.

   "I think you matter more than you give yourself credit for, Loki. People care about you."

   

 

 

   He held out a hand to me. "Would you care to join me in a dance, Y/n?"

 

   "I would love to."

 

 

   Moments later, we were in the center of the room, dancing slowly as everyone in the room wondered who it was that had captured the attention of the young prince. As we moved completely in sync, we made small talk, mostly about certain books as it seemed we both had similar taste. We got to know each other a little better and I gained a new interest in the raven-haired man in front of me.

 

 

   Eventually, the time came where we had to leave. We linked arms as he walked me home.

 

   "Tonight was incredible, Loki. I hope that we can do this again."

   "As do I."

 

   He took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

 

   "Until we meet again, Y/n."

   He turned around and departed to the palace.

 

 

 

   Loki's POV

 

   This girl was incredible. She was one of the few to accept me for who I am.

 

 

   I stood beside my family, contemplating this thought, when my brother approached me.

 

   "You're in love, brother."

 

   "I don't know what you are talking about."

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "Alright. Maybe I am a little."

   

 

 

 


	5. Starting A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out she is pregnant with Loki's child...
> 
> But does he want that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos I've been getting. I know I'm not the best author, but it means a lot that you take the time to tell me you liked it :)
> 
> Let me know if you want one-shots with other Marvel characters and I'll try and get around to it.

   **Reader's POV**

   I sat in the bathroom, crying and staring at the stick in my hand.

 

 

   Two lines.

 

 

   I was pregnant, and with Loki's child no less.

 

   I was completely overwhelmed.

 

 

   What if Loki doesn't want the child?

   What if he leaves me?

 

 

 

   _What if he leaves us?_

 

 

Fortunately, Loki wasn't at home, so he didn't have to see me like this.

 

 

   I needed to talk to someone.

 

 

 

 

   Once I had cleaned up, I arranged to meet Natasha over coffee. She was one of my most trusted friends. She could help me out.

 

 

   At least, I hoped she could.

 

 

 

   I sat at a table, with drinks for me and Natasha, waiting for her to show.

   I checked my phone.

 

_1 missed message_

_\- Loki_

_I have just arrived home. Where are you?_

 

   Glad I had a genuine excuse, I messaged him back.

 

    _Just out for coffee w/ Nat. Be back soon  :)_

  

   

   "Something on your mind?"

 

   Looking up to see Nat, I sighed with relief.

 

   "I guess so. Thanks for coming."

 

   She sat down and took a sip of her drink.

   

   "What's up?"

 

 

   Taking a deep breath, I placed a small box in front of her.

   She looked confused when I put it down, but her face lit up when she opened it.

 

   Inside were the two pregnancy tests I had done.

 

   "Congratulation, Y/n!" she almost squealed.

   When I didn't share her excitement, her features dropped again.

 

   "Loki doesn't know, does he?"

 

   I shook my head.

 

   "I only found out this morning."

 

   The thoughts of despair entered my mind again and I put my head in my hands.

 

   "I don't even know if he wants a kid? How am going to tell him? What if..."

 

 

   "What if he leaves? What will I do?"

 

   Natasha put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked back up at her.

 

   "Hey. Listen to me. Take this one step at a time. Loki might be overjoyed to have a kid! But, if it's any consolation, I'll kick his ass if he leaves you, alright?"

   I laughed and hugged her.

   "Thank you. Really, Nat. It means a lot."

 

   "You still need a way to tell him, right?"

   "Yep."

 

   "I have the perfect idea."

 

 

 

 

   "Loki? I'm back," I called as I walked inside.

 

   He stood up from the couch and glanced curiously at the bag I was holding.

 

   "Hello, my love. What have you been up to this afternoon?"

 

   I twiddled my thumbs nervously, before taking his hand and sitting down with him.

 

 

   "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

   Loki looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

   "Really? I'm not a child Y/n."

   I gave him the biggest puppy eyes I could muster.

 

   "Fine. If you insist."

 

   He held out his hands and closed his eyes as instructed.

 

   Into his hands, I put the baby onesie I bought while with Natasha.

   He felt the material and looked confused.

 

 

   "Okay. You can open."

 

 

 

 

   He stared at the item in his hands.

   

   Then at me.

 

   Then back again.

 

 

 

 

   "Y/n, does this mean what I think it means?"

 

   I nodded nervously.

 

 

   The god lifted a hand slowly, before resting it on my stomach.

 

   He had tears in his eyes.

 

 

   

   "We're going to have a child," he whispered gently.

 

 

   "You're not angry?"

 

 

   He held my hands, still seeming in shock.

 

   "Y/n, starting a family with you is a dream come true. I couldn't ask for a better person to raise a child with."

 

   I wrapped him in a hug.

 

 

   "I love you, Loki."

 

   "I love you, Y/n."

 

 

 


	6. Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds you dancing around the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just picked random songs I like for this.
> 
> Comment for fics with other Marvel characters :)

** Loki's POV**

 

   I was sat in the living room, reading as I usually did, when I heard music coming from the kitchen, accompanied by a light humming. Curious, I got up and approached to see what was happening.

 

 

   Standing in the doorway, I saw my girlfriend, Y/n, dancing to the music playing on her phone. She had headphones in, so she didn't hear me come in and lean against the door frame.

 

   I watched her swing her hips to the rhythm and hum gently along with it, until she realized I was standing there.

 

   She pulled her headphones off hurriedly and put them on the table, with a pink flush on her cheeks.

 

   "Loki! H-hey! How, uh, how long have you been standing there?"

   I flashed her a grin. "Long enough. You looked beautiful."

   "Really?"

   "Of course. They way you move is absolutely entrancing." I walked up in front of her and placed my hands on her hips. "No wonder I fell in love with you."

 

   She smiled and kissed my cheek before picking up her phone. Seeing that she had removed the headphones and turned the volume up, I looked at her in confusion.

 

   "What are you doing, Y/n?"

 

   A song from one of her favourite bands, Panic at the Disco I believe, started playing and she took my hands in hers.

 

   "Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

   "Yeah, why not? Come dance with me!"

 

 

    I didn't really dance with her, I just let her drag me around a little and spun her around every now and then, while keeping my focus on her voice.

 

   The song was playful, and it complimented Y/n's voice perfectly as she sang along.

 

 

       _She said at night in my dreams_

_You dance on a tightrope of weird_

_Oh but when I wake up you're so normal_

_That you just disappear_

 

  She bounced to the beat and pulled me towards her as the chorus started.

_And I said_

_Hey ay ay,_ _hey ay ay_

_If crazy equals genius_

_Hey ay ay, h_ _ey ay ay_

_If crazy equals genius_

_Then I'm a fucking arsonist_

_I'm a rocket scientist_

_Hey ay ay,_ _hey ay ay_

_If crazy equals genius_

      

   I smiled at her as the song came to an end. I didn't quite understand Midgardian music, but it meant a lot to Y/n.

   Her eyes lit up as the next started playing.

 

   "This song always reminds me of you!"

 

       _You got two black eyes from loving too hard_

_And a black car that matches your blackest soul_

_I wouldn't change ya, oh_

_Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no_

 

  I watched her dance and as I listened to the lyrics, I realized.

 

 

    Perhaps she really did accept me for who I am.

 

    Regardless of the things I had done in the past, she accepted me.

 

 

   The real me.

 

 

 

   I would forever be grateful for that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I used were both by Panic at the Disco - Crazy = Genius and LA Devotee. Go check them out!


	7. A Mysterious Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal morning.
> 
>  
> 
> Then I found a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a fun one-shot to write sooooo....  
> Yeah.
> 
> Leave comments for more fics or one-shot ideas!  
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also reader is Wanda's sister for reasons ;)

   

   Avengers Tower had been really quiet since Ultron, except for one person settling in.

 

 

   Loki, the god of mischief himself.

 

 

   His sentence on Asgard had been shortened significantly by his brother, Thor. Even though they disagreed at times, they still cared for each other, whether or not they admitted it to themselves.

 

   

   My sister, Wanda, and I were discovered by the Avengers during Ultron's uprising. They weren't too friendly at first but accepted us eventually, with a little convincing from Clint, and we soon began to settle in with them at the tower.

 

   Wanda and I had a very similar skill set when it came to our powers. With the powers to manipulate minds and energy, I had to admit we were pretty powerful.

 

   

   After a couple of days, we got to know the people better. Steve, an incredible guy with a heart of gold, was always there if I needed someone to talk to. Bruce and Tony, the science nerds, were always great company. Natasha, with her hard exterior and warm interior, was tough to get through to, but she began to trust me a little more. Thor, permanently enthusiastic, always lightened the mood. Clint, by far the most accepting, helped me to train and understand my powers more.

 

 

   Then there was Loki.

 

 

   He lived in the tower with everyone else, but the only person to really talk to him was Thor. He came out of his room briefly at odd times, and when he did, he always seemed to be observing me, but I brushed it off. I didn't want to intrude on his thoughts if I could help it.

 

   He was always secluded.

   

   He was...

 

   

   He was lonely.

 

 

   My powers meant that I occasionally zoned out of my own thoughts and into someone else's.

 

   This time it happened to be Loki's.

 

 

_'They'll never really accept me.'_

_'I'm just....'_

 

_'I'm just a monster.'_

 

 

   

   I cringed slightly at hearing his thoughts. 

 

   He still didn't realize that there were people that cared for him.

 

 

   Anyway, I decided to leave him for the time being. Besides, he probably wouldn't be too happy to find I was reading his mind.

 

 

 

 

   The next morning, I got up and headed to the shared living room in the tower.

 

 

   I walked through to turn the TV on, but did a double take when I saw the cat on the couch.

 

 

   It looked at me intently as I sat beside it. It was beautiful; it had short, sleek, black fur and gleaming green eyes that seemed to hold so much emotion.

 

 

   My powers could allow me to read animal's thoughts, despite them not being quite as complex as humans. If I needed, I could pick up small things, like where they had come from and who they were familiar with.

 

   Tony didn't normally allow pets, so I decided to investigate the origin of this mysterious cat.

 

 

   There was an immediate difference from what I was expecting. 

 

   The cat was extremely complex, as though it was...

 

   As though it was human.

 

   Was it possible?

 

 

   

   Just as I pondered this, I heard more of its thoughts.

 

  _'She's going to kick me out. I'm not surprised. Nobody wants me.'_

 

 

   I'd heard that self-hate before.

 

   "Loki?"

 

  He looked at me abruptly, eyes flooding with shock and confusion.

 

   His thoughts reached me again.

 

_'How does she know?'_

 

   I rolled my eyes at him.

 

   "I can read minds, Loki."

 

 

   Before he could react further, Thor entered.

 

   "Ah, Lady Y/n! I see you have found my brother."

 

   "What happened to him?"

 

   "It was one of his clever spells gone wrong. I'm afraid I don't know what he was trying to do but, as you can see, it did not have the desired affect."

 

   I nodded. "How long will he be like this?"

 

   "I don't know."

 

 

   Later, there was a small discussion with the other Avengers about what had happened. Tony of course, mocked him, but the others tried to be sympathetic.

 

   Steve voiced one of the concerns. "Who's gonna look after him? We can't really leave him alone."

 

   "I think he's already chosen someone, Capsicle," Tony replied, gesturing at me with Loki curled up by my side.

 

   "Sure, I'll do it."

 

 

   

   The rest of the day was quite uneventful. It helped that I could read his thoughts, so I could tell if he was hungry or thirsty and he could communicate what he wanted to do.

 

   In the evening, I sat on the couch with Loki beside me and turned on the television. I didn't really pay attention to what show I put on, because my attention was drawn to the cat lying down over my leg.

 

   Absentmindedly, I began to stroke him and he began to purr. Before long, he fell asleep and I pulled a blanket over my lap before doing the same.

 

 

 

   When I awoke, there seemed to be a suspicious weight on my legs.

 

   I opened my eyes to find a very human, but very naked, Loki, lying down across the couch with me. Fortunately, the blanket had come in use when it came to covering him up.

 

   I must have startled slightly, because Loki blinked slowly before realizing the situation.

 

   He scrambled to sit up and mumbled an apology while wrapping the blanket around himself and turning a light shade of pink.

 

   "Are you alright?"

 

   "Yes, thank you. I'll just, uh, I'll go and get dressed."

 

   He rushed off to his room.

 

 

   Loki stayed in his room since the morning's incident. I was getting a little worried, when I received one of his thoughts, like it was addressed to me.

 

  _'Please come. I need to speak with you.'_

 

 

   Two minutes later, I found myself at Loki's door. I knocked and was told to enter.

 

   Loki, now fully dressed to my relief, was sat on his bed.

 

   "Something on your mind?" I queried.

 

   "Y/n, I just wanted to thank you for assisting me after my incident. Nobody has cared for me like that before."

 

   I sat down next to him.

 

   "You know, I hear some of the things you think about yourself. None of it is true."

 

   "Really?" He sounded almost sarcastic in his disbelief.

 

   "Not a single word. People do care about you." I took his hand in mine. 

 

   "You are not a monster."

 

   He looked at me in confusion. "But all the things I did.."

 

   "Just because you did bad things doesn't make you a bad person. I know there is good in you. You just need to believe in it."

 

   

   To my surprise, I felt Loki's strong arms grip me in an embrace, which I returned happily.

 

   As he leant his head on my shoulder, he whispered, "Thank you, Y/n. You've been the first to truly believe in me."

 

   "I always will Loki. Always."

 

 

 


End file.
